


knitting & kisses

by lesbiansammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Knitting, M/M, POV Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiansammy/pseuds/lesbiansammy
Summary: Sam takes up knitting. Dean assumes he's knitting something for a girl. He's not.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	knitting & kisses

**Author's Note:**

> this was written three years ago, i stumbled upon it in my google docs n decided to freshen it up and post :)

Sam's taken up knitting.

Sam doesn’t announce any plan to knit, and it’s not anywhere near the holiday season, but one day a few balls of yarn appear on one of the side tables in the living room. When Dean takes a quick glance into his brother's room, he sees a basket in the furthest corner with even more yarn piled into it. How Sam bought the yarn, Dean doesn't know.

A few days pass, and the yarn has grown a few inches, into a loose-knit square, resembling the beginning of a scarf or a sweater.

Dean’s happy Sam seems to have found something that keeps him busy—something that isn’t chopping the heads off of vampires or working well into the night on a case. Dean isn’t nearly as healthy. So, yeah, Sam's doing good.

The three of them are at a diner, at a little booth in the back. They'd wrapped out a quick ghost hunt. Cas is surprisingly good with a shotgun.

Dean takes an extra messy bite of his burger, delighting in the look of disgust Sam gives him. “So anyway,” Dean begins, seeing the perfect chance to embarrass his little brother. “ _Samantha_ , what’s that new hobby you’re taking up? Crocheting or whatever?”

“Knitting, actually,” Sam corrects.

“Like there’s much of a difference.”

“Actually, they’re very different,” Cas says. “Knitting uses a pair of long needles to form the loops, moving a set of loops from one needle to another. The stitches are held on the needle or live. Crochet uses a single hook, to hook the loops together directly on the piece.”

“Aww man. He’s roped you in too?”

“I'm knowledgeable about it because I was there when it was invented. I’m several thousand years old, Dean."

“And you won’t let us forget it,” Dean mutters. “So anyway, Sam, I’m glad you found something to hold your nerdy brain’s interest.”

“Dean,” Sam says, exasperated. “You’re as much of a nerd or a geek as I am. I even have receipts of that time you went to the Kansas City Comic Con with Max and Alicia.”

Dean scoffs. “Everyone goes to Comic Con.”

“Kansas City is approximately 253 miles from here,” Cas chimes in. “Which is more than a five hour drive. And your Captain America costume was handmade.”

“Thanks Cas. That was really necessary. Sam, what're you knitting now?” Dean asks, in an attempt to get some of the heat of himself. Though, yeah, he’ll admit that he’s a total geek. Not that he’ll ever say it out loud, though, ‘cause he has to at least jokingly pretend to uphold his masculinity.

Sam’s smile is shy. “A scarf. It’s a gift for my– it’s a gift for someone special.”

Dean raises an eyebrow. “Oh? You got a girl you haven’t told me about?” At first his brain jumps to Eileen, but then he reminds himself that Eileen hasn't contacted them in ages. She didn't want to get caught up in the Winchesters' business and die, again. She's out there studying to be a doctor, last Dean heard. So who else could it be?

“Something like that,” Sam says, looking like he wants to say more. Dean gives him a second to speak, but he only turns to Cas and asks, “Could you pass the salt?”

“Sure.”

Dean’s so busy chowing down his burger that he misses the small smile that passes between Sam and Cas as their hands brush.

The scarf Sam has been knitting has slowly grown. It's now several feet long. Only his nerd of a brother would have the patience to knit for several months straight.

It’s a little ugly, if Dean’s being honest, a messy patchwork of deep blues and pale grays, but he figures whoever Sam’s giving it to loves him enough to not hurt his feelings.

“Hey Cas, do you think this looks long enough yet?” Sam calls out.

Cas looks up from the book he was reading. His face softens as his eyes land on the scarf and Sam grinning at him. “Yes, it looks like the perfect length. And I don’t know if I told you before, but you’re a fantastic knitter.”

“Dorks,” Dean mutters under his breath, as Sam grins at Cas in response.

“Well that’s a good thing, as this scarf is for you,” Sam carefully cuts the end of the scarf with a pair of scissors, then ties off the end, and makes his way over to Cas.

Cas is staring at Sam with an expression akin to wonder, and stays still, lips half-parted, as Sam loops the scarf around his neck.

“Is it comfy?” Sam asks.

“Very.” Cas grins, a smile that shows a peak of his teeth, and Dean gets the feeling that he’s intruding on an intimate moment. “Thank you, Sam.” It’s achingly genuine.

“No problem,” Sam mutters. And wow, is his brother blushing?

Sam shuffles back over to his comfy armchair, plopping down into it, looking a bit like a lost puppy.

“What happened to the girl?” Dean whisper-asks Sam.

“There was never a girl,” Sam says back, eyes flickering over to where Cas’s hands are bunched in the material of the scarf, smiling down at it.

Dean settles back into his seat, features set in a frown, trying to piece together the meaning of Sam’s words. Sam is straight, as far as he knows, and he knows his brother pretty damn well.

Later that night, Dean leaves his room and goes to his kitchen to get a glass of water. He’s surprised to see Sam crowding Cas up a counter, wrapping a hand in his scarf and tugging him into a filthy kiss.

Oh, Dean thinks, scurrying away before they can see him. I really should’a seen that coming.


End file.
